


Innocent Curiosity

by bluediamondpixies



Series: Seventeen Smut and Drabbles Series [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cute Lee Chan | Dino, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kid Lee Chan | Dino, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Protective Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Puberty, Pubic Hair, Smut, Top Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 13:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluediamondpixies/pseuds/bluediamondpixies
Summary: Something is bugging Lee Chan and it did not missed by the leader Choi Seungcheol. Being the leader, Seungcheol always had everyone in check. Like for the past few days, he has noticed that Chan is not acting like he used to be.One thing and another and it leads to another. Wanky~





	Innocent Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I don't know what's going on in my mind when I wrote this, but this is that brother-crush kind of thing lol. Hope you guys like it and please bear yourself if there's many typo or grammatical error.

It was just like any other day, the group is busy with practice and some with personal schedule. 

Being the leader, Seungcheol always had everyone in check. Like for the past few days, he has noticed that Chan is not acting like he used to be. 

Sure he still plays well with the other, accepting their jokes et cetera, still practicing harder than anyone. But there are something in Chan’s eyes that said something else, he also sometimes sighed, and by sometimes he meant a lot, when no one notice at least. But no, this kind of thing won’t be unnoticed by Seungcheol. 

A week has passed by, and Seungcheol is pretty sure something is going on with Chan. Today, most of the members are out, Jun and Myungho has schedule in China, Seungkwan Hansol and Mingyu has show, Joshua visiting his parents, Jihoon in his recording studio as always, Soonyoung and Seokmin is out playing, and Jeonghan would probably be sleeping all day in the dorm. 

Seungcheol will be alone in his dorm, so he thought why not asked Chan to come to talk things out? 

*Phone ringing*

“Yes hyung?” Chan answered on the other line.

“Chan-ah, where are you?” Asked Seungcheol.

“At the dorm, Jeonghan-hyung is also here if you’re wondering but he’s sleeping,” 

“That’s okay, can you come downstair? Hyung wants to talk to you?” 

“Why?” Chan hesitated, “I mean we are talking in the phone right now?” 

“Let’s talk in person, eung? Hyung will be waiting down, okay?” 

Chan sighed, “Alright.. alright.. I’ll be there soon,”

Not long after Seungcheol heard their dorm door being opened, “Hyung I’m here, where are you?” 

Seungcheol gets out of his room to greet the youngest, “Maknae-ya, sorry for making you come here I know you want to rest but I need to talk to you?” 

“What is it hyung? Did I do something wrong?” Asked Chan as he sits on the sofa in the living room while Seungcheol just stand. After a little thought Seungcheol decided to talk things out in his room. 

“Let’s go to my room,” He said as he walked to his room leaving Chan behind. The younger just sighed but followed him right after. 

When Chan opened the door to Seungcheol’s room, the older already sat down on his bed, hand telling Chan to sit right beside him. 

“Ey hyung what is it? You’re making me nervous you know,” Chan laughed but sat beside Seungcheol. 

“Is not that you do something wrong, it’s just, hyung has a feeling that something is going on with you that you’re not telling,” Said Seungcheol leaving the younger in silence and sighed. 

“Now, I won’t force you to tell me anything, but it is probably better to tell me and if I can help you go through it,” he continued, “Chan-ah, look at hyung,” he took Chan’s hand, now the younger look him in the eye and sighed again. 

“Promise me you won’t tell anyone?” Asked Chan, the older nodded in responses. “Promise me you won’t laugh either?” the older nodded again. 

“Well actually,” he paused, “I am going to talk to you sooner or later, but I keep postponing because I don’t know what to do,” Seungcheol listened sincerely. 

“I mean… I could have asked the other hyung, even Soonyoung hyung or Seungkwan hyung, but I guess… I find you more comfortable?” He took a glance at Seungcheol who’s still listening to him attentively, and Chan sighed again. 

“Hyung,” he hesitated, “do you.. grow a lot.. down there?” Chan asked, making the older one flustered. 

“Wait, what?” Seungcheol confused. 

“I mean, do you grow a lot of pubes.. or…” Chan asked again embarrassed. 

“Aigoo,our maknaeeee, is that what you have been thinking about lately??” Seungcheol pinched Chan’s cheek, “Why? Are you curious? Is your growing a lot?” 

“Hyung you promised you won’t laugh!” Said Chan when Seungcheol giggled. 

“What’s with the sudden interest? Now you got me curious, why why why? Yours growing a lot isn’t it?” 

Chan is embarrassed he try to look away. 

“It’s alright, of course you can ask me things like that,” he patted Chan, “Hmm, and how do I put it? I think every person is different, mine is rather bushy I guess?”

“Does it cover your, you know, your thing?” Chan asked bashfully, the older raised his eyebrow. 

“Why would you think it cover my dick? I’m not big or anything but my pubes doesn’t cover it of course, and I trimmed mine as well,” He explained, “Chan is there something you want to tell me?” 

“You trimmed? Is it okay to trim it?” Chan quickly asked. 

“Well yeah, it’s up to you actually but I trimmed mine,”

“So if you trim it, it won’t be covering much, right hyung? How do you do it?” Chan is getting excited, “Can you show it? I’ve never seen a trimmed one before,” the older is flustered. 

“I guess.. I’m okay if it is you… but why is it bothering you much if its cover your dick or not?” Said Seungcheol confused. But he stood up anyway and pulling down his short along with his brief.

Chan’s eyes has widened and he gasped, “Wow…” 

“It’s nothing much really..” Now the embarrassment has coming in to the older. “Okay, so the way I trimmed it basically I used scissors and just trimmed it down, I didn’t shaved it completely, just trimming it down,” he said quickly. 

“Hyung, yours is big…, of course it won’t cover your dick.”

“I’m just average Chan-ah…” 

“Yeah but it’s bigger than mine, that’s for sure,” Sulked Chan. 

“Okay, stand up, and pulled your pants down,”

“Wait what?? Why??” Asked Chan flustered. 

“I can trim it for you if you want, and you’re being weird about size, also I’m half naked for you it’s only fair for you to do the same,” 

The reason was weird but sounds makes sense enough for Chan, he sigh as he stood, hand on the trouser’s button, “Don’t tease me,” he said. 

Chan pulled down his pants, boxer, and brief, “Why are you wearing 3 layers?” Seungcheol said. Chan still covering his dick, “Come on now, don’t be shy, I showed you mine didn’t I?”

Chan sighed again as he removed his hand. Revealing his small uncut dick, covered in a lot of bushy pubes. Seungcheol kneeled down to see better and he smiled. 

“Our Chan is so cute but has grown well, look at all of these pubes,” he brushed Chan pubes, “and your dick is so cute, look it’s about my thumb size,” 

“Hyuuung, I told you not to tease me!” Shouts Chan. 

The older stood up and giggle, “I’m not teasing you, it really is cute, and it’s perfectly fine,”

“It’s just because it’s not hard!” He cuts Seungcheol and squat down in embarrassment, he looked up and is eye level with Seungcheol’s crotch simply admiring it.

Chan innocently touches Seungcheol’s dick just to see better, “I mean even when it’s not hard it’s already long,” He’s moving it left and right, up and down, even giving it a squeezes. 

“C-Chan-ah, if you keep touching me like that..” Seungcheol can’t finish his sentence he’s getting hard already, his flaccid dick slowly getting harder in Chan’s hand. 

“H-hyung it’s getting harder and bigger… Wah.. so touching it can make it hard… b-but hyung it’s weird, why is it not straight?” Chan keeps exploring Seungcheol’s cock as he looked up to him.

“Chan stop it,” He took Chan’s hand away and help him to stand, “You can’t just touch anyone’s dick like that, and yes mine is curved because of the way I stroked it…” 

“But you’re Seungcheol hyung, you’re not just anyone, and why would you stroke it?” 

“Chan… don’t tell me you never…?” 

“But hyung.. why am I feeling weird…?” 

Seungcheol looked down and see that Chan’s dick is now hard, it’s standing straight, mushroom head still covered in glands. 

“Awh look yours is getting hard too and it still covered, it’s cute,” 

“Hyuuuung, don’t mock me!” 

“I’m nooot, listen, have you ever masturbated before?” Chan shakes his head in answer, “Do you know how?” He shakes his head again, making the older one sighed. 

“I can’t believe I’m doing this to a baby,” Chan was about to protest that he’s not a baby but Seungcheol beats him, “I’m going to do this once, okay? You’re gonna have to do it by yourself next time,” 

“Hyung what are you doing? It’s dirty I haven’t shower,” Seungcheol’s kneeled down and touching Chan’s cock. 

“You touched mine first, okay, since yours haven’t opened yet, I’m going to pull down the glands okay? Tell me if it hurts,” Seungcheol doesn’t exactly need to use all of his hand with Chan’s cock, he slowly pulling down the gland with two fingers, exposing the head of Chan’s cock, the sensation is new to Chan as his legs gave him away. Seungcheol then guided Chan to sit on the bed and he sat down as well. 

“How does it feel?” Seungcheol asked Chan while slowly stroking his cock with his fingers, the younger keeps squirming and only answered, “It’s weird…” 

“This is how you masturbate Chan-ah, I usually fist mine, but yours is so cute, I can just use my finger to stroke it like this,” Seungcheol never jerk anyone else before, this is something new to him too but he would do everything for his maknae. 

Seungcheol slowly getting faster and Chan wiggle around, “There’s something I’ve always wanted to try, can I try it to you?” He stopped stroking and Chan whine but look at him. 

“What is it hyung?” 

“Can I? I mean, I would be scared if it was others but, since it’s you and your size is just right, I think I can fit it in my mouth,” 

“Fit my what in what now?” Chan is confused but Seungcheol already lowered his head and start licking the tip of Chan’s cock, “Hyuung, it’s dirty…” 

But Seungcheol keeps licking, until he put it in his mouth and starts bobbing up and down. Like Seungcheol said, Chan’s cock fitted well in his mouth. The youngest is a moaning mess. 

“H-hyung, hyung please stop… I need to pee…” whined Chan as he took Seungcheol’s head away from his cock and about to get up to go to the bathroom but Seungcheol used his power as he holds Chan’s hip with his hand and start stroking Chan’s cock with his other hand. 

“It’s okay, you’re not going to pee, you’re just going to cum,” not long after Chan shot his first orgasm, cum flying high, some landed on Seungcheol’s face some on Chan. “Wow, you really never masturbated before? What a shot you got here,” Chan is still cumming lots of loads as Seungcheol keep stroking Chan’s now half hard dick, the younger whimper. 

“Now that’s how you jerk yourself off, okay?” Seungcheol already forgotten about the tingling pain from the lack of touching from his now fully erect cock, head getting red leaking precum, vein showing along the length, curving to the right. He doesn’t even realize about it until Chan put his small hand on Seungcheol’s cock stroking it in his fist making the older flustered and moaned. 

“Is this how you do it hyung?” He asked softly, taking Seungcheol’s cock with his whole right hand trying to stroke it along the curve. 

Seungcheol then come to realization and took Chan’s hand away, “It’s okay Chan-ah, hyung can take care of this problem alone” Chan resisted. 

“But hyung you helped me to feel good, now I want to help you too,” Chan’s hand keep stroking him making Seungcheol weak and moan again. 

“Shit I’ll be going to hell now.. Have it your way then…” He gave up. 

“Hyung if you’re average, I don’t know what big is then, look at my hand,” 

Seungcheol did said he’s average, but a 17cm cock completed with such thickness is of course big in Chan’s eyes especially compared to Chan’s 7cm one. 

Seungcheol keeps his eyes closed, but opened it when he felt hot breath near his cock, with Chan’s face now being so close with his cock, “Chan what are you doing?” Without warning Chan tried to suck Seungcheol’s cock, bobbing up and down 3 times on the head only to stop and cough, but he’s not giving up, he started again and started sucking him, his maximum capacity is only halfway through the whole length. 

Now Seungcheol has been taken over by lust, he take a grip on Chan’s hair and start moving it deeper. Chan gagged but still tried to do it.   
Seungcheol has now moving his hip roughly, this is the first time Seungcheol gotten a blowjob and he has lost in the sensation, hot and wet mouth of Chan feels so good for his cock. Everytime he hits the back throat of Chan’s making the younger about to cough gave him such pleasure he cannot stop. Chan is now not moving at all and letting Seungcheol taking over, harshly fucking his mouth with his cock. 

“oh My God, this is so good, Chan-ah you’re so good, gosh I never thought I would ever feel it but gosh Chan baby you are so good,” 

Tears is coming down on Chan’s face as he keep being fucked on the mouth roughly, sometimes his teeth grazed Seungcheol’s cock but it only makes the older moan even louder. 

Seungcheol then took his cock out of Chan’s mouth, the younger cough heavily basically chocking, but Seungcheol start stroking his cock faster. He can feel he’s close, very close, so he stood up, positioned his cock on Chan’s face, stroking his cock faster and harder until he cum on Chan’s face with a loud moan, smearing all the cum on Chan’s face when he’s done with his orgasm slowly stroking his cock to get everything out. 

He then realized the state that Chan is in, sniffling, messy hear, read eyes, swollen lips. 

“Oh my God, Chan, I’m so sorry, please forgive me, I didn’t meant to hurt you, I was getting carried away, oh Shit, I’m so sorry Chan-ah,” he kneeled down and start caressing Chan, kissing him everywhere making sure the maknae is okay. 

Chan then put on a soft smile, “It’s okay hyung.. It’s okay if it is you..” is the only thing he said before he fell asleep in Seungcheol’s embrace. 

Seungcheol then put him in his bed, stroking the younger head and kissed his forehead, he’s about to put him in a blanket only to realize Chan’s small dick is half hard. He smiled, took a scissor and trimmed Chan’s pubes for him. 

Chan then mumbled, “We should help more in the future…” 

“Anything you want baby,” Said Seungcheol as he kissed Chan’s cheek that smell like his cum.

**Author's Note:**

> Write some comments and tell me what you think~ you could also tell me which pairing you want to read next, thank you for reading :)


End file.
